


We can still make the Best out of it

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Corona - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Love, POV Rachel, Rachel Amber Lives, Rachels POV, Sweet, Theater - Freeform, True Love, amber house, breaking in - Freeform, chloe the romantic, corona time, lovley, only love, rachel loves chloe soo much, rachels room, romantic, she would do anything that her girl is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Arcadia Bay is in corona lockdown, all is closed and Rachel miss beeing on stage and outside, thankfully Chloe has an cute, romantic and adevntures idea....(no lis or bts events, both are 19 - Rachels POV)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 6





	We can still make the Best out of it

**Rachels POV:**

I sit with my Parents in our leaving room, wearing some comfy chlotes, its feels like its the 12345678 day as we all are looked in in our houses and all is closed, that so frustrating but we all are doing our bests. Mom and Dad reading a book and I watch some news TV as my Phone start to peep, I smile big cause I know who this is, I grap my Phone and see how "Chloe <3" calling stand on the Display from my Phone, I grap my Phone and stand up makeing my way up to my room, as I want to pick my call up I hear how my Mom say to my Dad "that could now take a while" "as always" he respons, I have to smile on that a little and I finally pick the call.

"Hey" I say loveing as I walk the stairs up to my room "Hey Rach, can you please come and hurry up in your room" I hear my blue haird angel say in the phone "Im on my way, why the hurry up?" I ask her and open the door of my room, "Thats why!" Chloe say to me who is sitting on the bed smiles at me. I quick close the door and rush over to my hella amazing girlfriend and jump on her give her a loveing kiss. "You missed me this much, if I know that sooner" she say to me and we look at each other "youre soo amazing Chloe Price, but stop doing that, I always get nearly a heart attack" she smiles and say "but youre cute wehn youre like this" I smile back at her and cuddle me close to her, for some moments we stay like this until we start to talk about all kind of things.

"But thats why Im not here, change Chlotes, grap you mask and we can moveing!" Chloe say to me and I look at her a bit confused "Whats youre Plan?" I ask her "Oh you will see Amber but you will like, wait no, you will looove it". "So what chlotes order do I have?" I ask my blue haird punk as I walk over to my warderrobe "what you like" she say and I decidet for a cute light blue and white batik dress, as I change my chlotes Chloe watch every step I do "Just for the protocol, after wahtever the great Chloe Price has planned thing, you also make a streaptease!" I say teasing and funny to her and walk over to her "that sounds fair" she say, I smile, give her a quick kiss and dress on my black to the ankle converse.

Chloe and me climbing down by the tree from my rooms window and sneak by my house, since Chloe have done this often now that she visit me, we know how this works, just some streets away Chloe has parked her truck and we hope in "Will you tell me now youre suprise?" I ask her and Chloe start the engine from the Truck "nope" she say back and we start driveing. Arcadia Bay looks like a ghost town "it tottaly looks like its wiped out by a storm or something" Chloe say "if that happends I hope we are gone from here long ago, or we may be dead" I say funny and we both start laughing "but real talk Chloe, yeah it just looks sad" I say to her "yeah, but times will be better" she say and I stroke gentle over her shoulder. The drive was not so long, half an hour, thanks to the empty streets, my girl and me arrived at very huge place, it looks very abandoned.

"Wehre are we?" I ask, hop out from the truck and put on my black mask with little white stars on it, "you will see soon" Chloe respond to me as she also hop out from the truck and wearing her skull mask "you know you look scary with that skull mask" I say to her, Chloe make a creapy noise and I start laughing and say "stop that, you creap me out" but my girl does this again but this time she do also something with her hands "STOP that" I say to her again a bit scared but also lovley and funny, with mabye a little smile at the end, Chloe take my hand and we get moveing. We make some steps as we arrived at a very big building, I caint say what it is beacuse we are at a side entrance, Chloe walks to the entrance and open it "come on" she say to me and I walk in.

It was dark, I caint see anything, I just hear how my girlfriend say "wait here and you can put down youre mask" so I do what she said, as I wait I have tousend of toughts in my head and finally it was light here "come over here!" I hear Chloe say and I walk to the voice of hers, I came across to a red curtain, I make my way trought it and as I see wehre Chloe brought me I really was speachless. Its an old cinema what I asume is know a little theater, nothing big but still perefect, Chloe come over to me and I still look arround and be just impressed "Amazing right?" Chloe ask me, I look at her and mumble "you..youre...I love you soo much" and we kiss lovley. She take my hand and we walking up to the stage, a feeling like this I had never, I never stand at a stage like this in a place like this "this is soo amazing, I..I" I say and Chloe walk down and sitting at the front row, looking direct at me and say "sooo, do something, you fans waiting!" I smile and say "but Prospera needs her Ariel" "No...No she dont" Chloe say a bit nervous "Come on Chloe, NOBODY is here" I say to her.

I think more as 2 hours has passed, me and Chloe had so much fun, right now we sit at one of the seats in one of the behind rows "that all was more them perfect Chloe" I say and she leans over and give me a kiss, "but how, how you find this?" I ask her "you always said how much you miss it and beeing outside, so I start to research and now we are here" she say to me lovley, I smile big, but my hands on her face and kiss her. "Youre also hungry?" I ask her "Yeah" she say and we put our stuff together, Chloe made sure nobody knows we wehre here and fast we are in the truck again, we sneak back in my house and I get sure Chloe and me got something to eat and drink after that amazing day, Oh and of course cuddeling.


End file.
